ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Out of Control
Out of Control is the sixth episode. Plot *-Finn is training near the hideout with Microfony- *-Tom walks near him- *Tom: Man, you must really like that new form of yours. *Finn: What form? *-Billy, Finder, and Carly walk up to Finn- *Finder: Nice joke. *Finn: What joke? Who are you guys? *Carly: Umm, we're your friends. Don't you remember? *-Finn flies away- *Billy: That was weird. *-the four go to Finn's house- *Old Ben: Why are you guys here? Where's Finn? *Tom: He went crazy. *Old Ben: Ah, that happened to me a bunch of times. Ghostfreak, then Big Chill, then AmpFibian. And maybe some more. How am I supposed to remember? *Carly: What do those aliens have in common? *Billy: Intangibility! *Old Ben: That's weird. I never noticed that before. Ghostfreak had some problems. *Finder: Like what? *Old Ben: Nightmares, emerging, and morphing. *-Finder is writing in a notepad- *Finder: I got it all down. *Carly: Let's go. *-Carly turns into Osmosian Carly- *-Carly absorbs a dead bird- *-Carly flies away- *Tom: There's no way she's the top member. Follow her! *-the four try to find Finn- *At a nearby school... *-Finn is blasting electricity at different students- *Finn: Hahahaha! *-the four come in- *Billy: Finn, we know what's wrong with you. *Vaxasaurian Tom: And it calls for this! *-Vaxasaurian Tom picks up Finn and drops him- *-Finn changes back- *Finn: How did I get here? *Carly: Your form Microfony went crazy. *Finn: I feel weird. I think I need some rest. *-it slowly turns night- *-Finn is shown in bed- *-dream music plays- *In Finn's dream... *-Finn is Heatblast and saving a cat from a tree- *-Finn turns into Microfony and gets caught on fire- *-Finn explodes and a pumpkin comes out of it- *-the pumpkin turns black and it explodes in a sound wave- *-Finn wakes up- *Finn: Aaaah! *-Finn gets out of bed- *-Finn walks downstairs for a snack- *-Finn feels the Greatrix shake on his wrist- *-a hologram of Microfony pops up- *Finn: Something weird is going on. *-Greatrix blasts black beam- *-black beam reflects over walls- *-beam heads towards Finn- *Finn: AAAAAHHH! *-Finn runs from beam- *-Finn jumps out window- *-beam flies away- *-beam turns into ghost and flies away- *Finn: I have to do something about this. *At the hideout... *Finn: Billy has to have something to help me with this. *-Finn picks up ball with blaster on it- *Finn: This must be the Sleep Ball. *-Finn blasts Greatrix- *-Greatrix shakes a whole lot, then turns in off mode- *-Greatrix comes off of Finn's wrist- *Finn: Hey, come back! *-the Greatrix grows two legs and runs away- *-Finn chases it- *-the Greatrix runs into a hall of mirrors- *Finn: Greatrix, where are you? *-the Greatrix blasts a beam at Finn- *-Finn turns into Microfony- *Finn: What's happening? *-Finn falls out of Microfony- *-the Greatrix jumps back onto Finn's wrist- *Black Sound: Hahahaha! *Finn: Another Blackst? This calls for a fusion! *-Finn sets Greatrix in blue mode- *-Finn drags Echo Echo and Ghostfreak to boxes- *-Echo Echo and Ghostfreak walk into portal- *-Finn walks into portal- *-alien comes out of other side- *Finn: Scareclone! *-Finn blasts a bunch of soundwaves at Black Sound- *Black Sound: You can't defeat me. *-Black Sound turns intangible- *Finn: What's intangibility + intangibility? *Black Sound: How am I supposed to know? *-Finn turns intangible and flies into Black Sound- *Black Sound: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! *-Black Sound disappears- *-Finn turns back to normal- *Finn: That thing will probably return. I better be alert. *-the episode ends-﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Finn 10: Fusion Category:Episodes of Finn 10: Fusion Category:Story Arc Category:Six Baddies Story Arc